CIA
Cerberus Squad (formerly) Joint Counter Terrorist Centre |movie = Iron Man (mentioned) The Incredible Hulk (mentioned) Iron Man 3 (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (mentioned) Black Panther Black Panther II (unreleased) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Jessica Jones (mentioned) The Punisher |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture (mentioned) Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Captain America: Civil War Prelude Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |status = Active}} The Central Intelligence Agency is a major United States intelligence service specializing in foreign operations. History Intelligence for the United States As the Cold War progressed, CIA sent Nick Fury on a mission in Belfast, Budapest, Bucharest, and Belgrade.Captain Marvel ' personal CIA file history]] In 1992, CIA recruited William Rawlins as a field operative where he swiftly moved through the ranks as the Chief Special Agent. In the 2000s, Rawlins supervised CIA missions in Afghanistan, Iraq and Uruguay.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel In 2000s, Sarah Russell worked at the CIA Office of Middle East Study and Technical Analysis. While there she was presented with the Agency's Silver Seal for distinguished contributions to the OMESTA branch in Langley, as well as overseas as part of CIA stations in Kandahar, Amman, and Riyadh.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature CIA approached Stark Industries in the wake of kidnapping of Tony Stark by the Ten Rings.Iron Man CIA, alongside with the FBI cooperated with Strategic Operations Command Center in order to track down and apprehend Bruce Banner. SOCC was informed that Banner most likely hides in Brazil and Thaddeus Ross requested the CIA to monitor the Pingo Doce Bottling Plant while he planned operation to take Banner.The Incredible Hulk CIA was one of the agencies that had intel on the "Mandarin bombings."Iron Man 3 Destabilizing Foreign Countries CIA cooperated with secret military Ghost Unit, consisting Erik Stevens. Stevens worked with the CIA, destabilizing infrastructure of foreign countries. Looking through the CIA reports, Everett Ross noted unit's unorthodox methods used for their missions.Black Panther Operation Cerberus speaks to Cerberus Squad]] With Ray Schoonover's help, William Rawlins started the Operation Cerberus, a covert military operation aimed at eliminating terrorists in Afghanistan. However, the operation was unsanctioned by the CIA and United States Congress and Rawlins had to use illegal heroin sales to fund them operation. Upon the end of the operation, Rawlins returned to the United States and was promoted to the Director of Covert Operations.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar HYDRA Uprising is recruited by the CIA]] In the wake of HYDRA Uprising, CIA recruited Sharon Carter who left S.H.I.E.L.D. upon its collapse.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Investigating the scandal with HYDRA, CIA, as well as NSA, NRO and United States Congress, questioned Maria Hill about the recent events.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Joint Counter Terrorist Centre stands with Sharon Carter]] After her training in Langley, CIA stationed Sharon Carter in Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin under the commands of Everett Ross.Captain America: Civil War Trapping Ulysses Klaue interrogating Ulysses Klaue]] Using a Vibranium recovered after the Battle of Sokovia, CIA managed to track down Ulysses Klaue who provided Vibranium to Ultron. Everett Ross contacted Klaue and arranged a deal, posing himself as a buyer who wanted to purchase a Vibranium artifact. The CIA sent the team of agents led by Ross to Busan, South Korea as they waited for Klaue in Jagalchi Market Casino. However, the plan went wrong as Klaue and his men fought Black Panther, Nakia and Okoye who wanted Klaue as well. After a car chase, the CIA arrested Klaue who was defeated by T'Challa. Klaue was placed in a CIA South Korean Black Site where he was interrogated by Ross. However, the black site was assaulted by Erik Killmonger who shot Ross and freed Klaue.Black Panther Deputy Director's Offer speaks with his new recruits]] In the CIA Headquarters in Virginia, William Rawlins gave a speech to the newest recruits of the organization in which he introduced himself and welcomed all of the recruits into the CIA. For long service to the agency, Rawlins was presented with a medal, given to him by Marion James. She reminded Rawlins that he did not get to keep the medal due to the secrecy of their organization but he could have their admiration. Rawlins visited James in her office and he noted that he had heard a rumor that she would soon be leaving her current position to become Director of the CIA, as the previous Director was now heading for a career in the United States Congress. Rawlins noted it was about time she had the job offer before James invited Rawlins to come on board as her new deputy director when she took the job.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Potential Target meeting with William Rawlins]] Marion James came to New York City where they went to deal with the New York City Police Department's Commissioner's son who had turned out to be a skilled hacker who would be recruited into the CIA in exchange for not going to prison. She met William Rawlins who said that Frank Castle had become a problem for the Agency, noting that Castle had information that could cause harm to the CIA. Rawlins explained he needed access to the CIA electronic surveillance apparatus in New York to track down Castle. Rawlins was accused of trying to get James to sanction a Castle's murder, to which Rawlins argued that he was a terrorist until James finally reluctantly agreed.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Homeland Security Interview Later, James was contacted by Rafael Hernandez who asked her to come to the Homeland Security Headquarters where she was introduced to Dinah Madani. Hernandez informed James that Homeland Security had evidence that one of her agents ran an illegal assassination program funded by heroin sales in Kandahar, with Madani noted that Ahmad Zubair was assassinated when he had discovered the truth about the operation. Hernandez confirmed that William Rawlins was the prime suspect and James denied all knowledge of his illegal actions, noting that Homeland Security did not have jurisdiction over CIA agents' conduct on foreign soil. James noted that scandal had to the potential to put the United States' foreign policy back by ten years at least. Redirecting the Narrative Following the death of William Rawlins and arrest of Billy Russo, James met with Madani and Castle in the Sacred Saints Hospital. She informed Castle that CIA had redirected the narrative of recent events to ensure that Russo and Lewis Wilson were the only suspects, his DNA had been wiped from the system, allowing him to begin a new life without fear of being hunted and thanked him to his actions.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori In order to keep the Homeland Security and CIA safe from the scandal, James contacted with the investigator Monroe to question Madani about the recent events. James convinced Madani that story she needs to tell will keep her job and Castle's freedom and she reported about her confrontation with Russo, without any mentions of Rawlins and Ahmad Zubair.The Punisher: 2.07: One Bad Day Database Request Upon Dinah Madani's request, Wendy contacted with the CIA to help to identify the man who confronted Madani. However, CIA could not find any information in Agency database. High-Profile Target contacts Frank Castle]] Following the death of Billy Russo, Dinah Madani decided to leave the Homeland Security and joined the CIA. With the CIA apparatus, Madani managed to contact with Frank Castle who went off the grid for three months. Madani informed Castle that the CIA has information about the high-profile target and offered Castle to participate in the mission of his elimination. However, Castle refused, choosing to fight crime in New York City.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Members Facilities MJamesShakesRawlinsHand.png|CIA Headquarters (Langley, Virginia) CIA Safe House.png|CIA Safe House (United States of America) BP Teaser Trailer 2.png|CIA South Korean Black Site (Busan, South Korea) MiS5R3b8-1-.jpg|Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building (Berlin, Germany) Appearances Trivia *In the promotional S.H.I.E.L.D. files for The Avengers, it is said that Phil Coulson worked for the CIA before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. However, that information contradicts the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Turn, Turn, Turn where Coulson says that he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. right after high school. References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:CIA Category:United States Government Agencies